My Adventures in One Piece
by Mikalzilla
Summary: Here it is my first story so please enjoy it and no flameing One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda not me I only own my characters that's it LuffyxNami slight ZoroxRobin rated M for future lemons chapter 1 fixed
1. East Blue Saga Part 1: Romance Dawn Arc

East Blue Saga part 1: Romance Dawn

Hey everyone welcome to my first story so enjoy I do not own One Piece Oda does so don't say its mine or you will regret it oh and I will add the entire arc in each chapter so no parts of them.

It is the beginning of summer kids are ether playing in the water or getting ice cream, but me I'm working on a top secret project known as the Multiverse Portal, name's Mikal and this is my story. When I finally finished it I decide to test it out, but when it activated the portal sucked me into it sending me into a wormhole and I got knocked out. When I woke up I saw that I was in a middle of a village and when I looked at the window I saw that I'm a kid again wait a minute,

'IM A KID AGAIN!' I thought shocked that I got turned into a kid again, but then I heard a voice that said "hey are you okay?"

I then turned around and saw Luffy standing near me "oh sorry uh your reflexion startled me that's all." I said

"oh sorry about that." "No big deal." I said "well my names Monkey D. Luffy what's yours?" "Mikal." "Nice to meet ya!" "You to." Since we met we became the best of friends, we then met Shanks the person who inspired Luffy into becoming a pirate "Luffy what are you doing up here?" I said

"what do you think I'm tired of those guys looking down on me so I'm gonna show them that I'm tough!" "Oh man this should be good." One of the crewmate said as Luffy stabbed himself underneath his left eye much to the crew's shock. Then we went to Makino's bar to celebrate.

"To Luffy's courage!" "It didn't hurt at all." "LIAR that's was a stupid thing to do!" Shanks said.

"Hey Shanks can you take me on your next cruise I'm not afraid of getting hurt?" "No way your still to young." Shanks said,

"Hey c'mon captain let's take him with us just this once." "Okay but ONE of you will have to stay." "Sorry kid you got lucked out!" The crew said.

"Hey I thought you guys were on my side!" Luffy said "Luffy Shanks know how dangerous the sea is he just don't want you to get killed." I said "I won't get killed because I'll be careful besides we trained together didn't we you know my fist is as strong as a pistol." Luffy said.

"a pistol huh?" "HEY ARE YOU MOCKING ME!?" Just then Makino came and said "are you enjoying yourself captain?" "Oh I just love making fun of this kid." Shanks said, just then bandits came in "so these are the pirates I heard about they look like weaklings to me." Their leader Higuma said "can I help you?" Makino said "don't worry we're not here to trash your place just give us a barrel of sake and well be on our way." He said "sorry but we're all out of sake." Higuma looked around and said "then what are they drinking water?" "Well actully that is the last of the sake we have." Shanks then said "sorry we kind of drank the whole place dry but i didn't drink this one here you can have this." Higuma broke the bottle with his fist shocking everyone "nah I don't want your bottle." "Oh darn look at this mess sorry about that Makino I'll clean that up for you." Shanks said,

Higuma cut the table as he said "so you like to clean well here's some more mess for you." He said "are you alright captain?" Makino said "I'm fine Makino."

Higuma and his gang then left the entire crew including the captain laugh "hey you could've just stand up for yourself." Luffy said "calm down Luffy." I said,

Luffy then looked into the box which contains the Gum-Gum Fruit and ate the fruit "you shouldn't eat out of frustration Luffy." ."shut up." Shanks then gasped when he noticed the Gum-Gum fruit "hey what are you eating!? Don't tell me you ate what's in that box spit it out now all of it!" Shank said shaking Luffy causing his arms to streach "what happend to me?" "Luffy you just ate the Gum-Gum Fruit part of a group called the Devil Fruits, the one you ate turned you into rubber and you can't swim for the rest of your life." "WHAT SHIT!" "YOU IDIOT!"

A couple of days later Luffy and I are eating at Makino's resturant and Luffy's still upset about Shanks not fighting back, but the bandits came by drinking sake until Higuma started to insult Shanks and Luffy stood up for him. They then took Luffy and tried to beat him up but I kicked their butts,

Shanks was surprised when he got there but Higuma took Luffy out to sea where he was eaten alive by the Lord of the Coast and was about to eat Luffy til shanks sacrifised his left arm to save Luffy then scared the sea king away with his Conquer's Haki,

Two weeks after that the Red-Haired Pirates are about to leave "So your really going huh?" Luffy said "Yeah this is it." Shanks said "We're going to miss you." Makino said walking to Shanks to give him a hug til I tripped her causing her to kiss Shanks on the lips much to Luffy's disgust after the kiss Shanks then said "So you don't want to travel with me anymore huh?" "Nope and besides I'm going to get a crew much stronger then yours and I'm going to find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates!" Shanks then give him his hat and said "well keep this hat safe for me and return it one you become a great pirate." They then left.

10 years later me and Luffy are 17 now and ready to sail the seas "you two sure you won't need this the one you made looks like its about to fall apart." A fisherman said "don't worry I'll be fine besides I've got Mikal to rescue me." "But he ate a Devil Fruit as well didn't you." Woop Slap said, yeah I ate a Devil Fruit known as Lizard-Lizard Fruit Model: Dragon and to be honest i can manipulate earth fire wind and water so I'm the only Devil Fruit User that can swim in water.

"don't worry mayor we'll be fine." I said as we sailed away, just then the Lord of the Coast came by and Luffy punched him in the face as we set sail then, thanks to Luffy we got trapped in the whirlpool but we managed to escape thanks to me, we then entered the dance room and ran into a certein orange haired girl *cough Nami cough* "hey where are we?" Luffy asked

"Judging from the fancy dresses this is the dance room." I said

"Your right but where your suits?" Nami asked

"We didn't know that we would end up here." Luffy said Nami then sigh shaking her head and was about to leave till Luffy tapped her shoulder "Want to dance?" Luffy asked

"Okay I guess." Nami said as the two went to dance and suprisingly Luffy's good at dancing, I felt someone tapped my shoulder I looked and saw a girl reaching her hand silently asking me to dance with her I thought 'eh why not?' Then went to dance, I never taked lessons but that dosent mean I don't learn from experiance

"So what's your name?" Nami said "Name's Luffy yours?" "Nami." Luffy grined and said "Nice to meet you." Nami grinned back and said "You to."

Everyone including me and my dance stopped to watch the two dance after it was over we clapped "What are they clapping for?" Luffy asked "Because you and your date won 100,000 berries." Nami's eyes turned into berries, sigh why am I not surprised, just then the Alvida Pirates showed up and attacked the ship me and Luffy went to see what's going on while Nami went to steal money from them

"H-hello good I don't have to fight anyone." Some pink haired kid said, he then notice a barrel. "Oh good we need some more sake." He said as three pirates came in, "Hey Coby what's you got here oh boy sake we could use some drink." "Hey wait we're low on sake beacause of you three and if Alvida finds out-." "Then don't tell her." One of them said,

me and Luffy then came by and I said "hello assorted dummies feel like getting a beating." I said surprising them "WHO ARE YOU TWO!?" "I'm Luffy and this is Mikal." Luffy said, the three stooges then charged at us saying "We're gonna kill you!" But I used the finger pistol knocking them out .

"W-who are you two?" Coby said "me? I'm the man who's gonna be King of the Pirates." Luffy said shocking Coby,

"WHAT!? But that means you have to make world your ocean not to mention get a powerful crew and find the One Piece!" He said "Yup." "BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE IT CAN'T BE DONE!" Coby said, I interuppted him by knocking him on the head.

"Why did you do that?" He asked "You were panicking." I said walking away with Luffy

"Why do you want to become king of the pirates Luffy?" Coby asked "Because I promised the man who gave me this hat that I become a great pirate its my dream!" Luffy answered "What about you Mikal what's your dream?" Coby asked me "To have the greatest adventure of all time." I answered "What about you?" Luffy asked

"My dream is to become a marine officer but you see I was on a fishing trip when I got on a wrong boat." Coby said "Why didn't you try to escape?" Luffy asked "Because I might get caught and get killed!" Coby asked

"So if we can die for our dream you can to." I said Coby looked inspired and said "Hey your right well I will join the marines and I will catch Alvida." "And just who your trying to catch?" A female voice asked.

We looked around and realized we were outside wow how did we not noticed that, but Luffy saw Nami being held hostage by the Alvida Pirates "NAMI! HEY LET HER GO!" Luffy yelled "Luffy Mikal forget about me save yourselves get out of here!" Nami said not wanting us to get hurt "Oh you know her that mean you two must be theives too I'll kill them men but first COBY! who is the most beautiful woman in all the seas?" Alvida asked (well we all know the answer to that don't we?) "Not you you living dwarf planet." I said shocking the crew and Nami

"Oh now he's done it." "Their dead." The crew said 'Oh great now their gonna get killed for sure.' Nami thought sadly Alvida got ticked and said "WHY YOU TWO!" And tried hit Luffy but it didn't affect him "Nice try but it won't work on me!" Luffy said shocking everyone the second time.

I then jumped and said "Firebreath!" Shooting flames from my mouth torching some of the crew shocking them for the third time "How did you two do that!" Coby asked "We ate Devil Fruits I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit." "And I ate the Lizard-Lizard Fruit Model: Dragon." We answered 'Wait those Devil Fruits are real after all?' Nami thought "So the Devil Fruits aren't a myth after all they do exist tell me what are your names theives." Alvida said

"My names Monkey D. Luffy and my friend here is Mikal and we arnt theives miss were pirates." Luffy said, Nami glared at us and thought 'Those two are pirates? I can't believe I danced with one.' "So you two are actully pirates you do know that this means that we are enemies right?" Alvida said "yup now Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled out as he streached his arm back and threw the punch at Alvida sending her flying,

Everyone was so shocked for the fourth time that half of them passed out "Okay let Nami go and give us a ship Coby's gonna become a marine." Nami was surprised when Luffy said that 'Why would a pirate help someone become a marine?' She thought confused as she took the money and got on the small boat with us and we sailed away while the marines are attacking "You okay Nami?" Luffy asked "I'm fine thank you very much." Nami said ouch

"What's wrong with you Nami you were nice a second ago?" Luffy asked "That was before I knew you two were pirates I hate pirates the only thing I love in this world are money and tangerines." Luffy pouted and said "Stingy." Nami scoffed "Why did you two become pirates anyway?" She asked us "Because I promised the man who gave me this hat I'll become a great pirate and what better then to become King of the Pirates." "Well I hope you die doing that who gave you that hat anyway?" Nami asked "Shanks." Luffy answered surprising both Coby and Nami "Wait you two know Red-Haired Shanks one of the emperors of the sea!" Nami said "yup he saved my life."

Nami was shocked to hear that Shanks saved his life this caused her to doubt that all pirates are evil like 'him', we then landed at bay "Well this is where we go our seperate ways." Nami was starting to walk off till Luffy said "Wait why don't you come with us we're helping Coby join the marines." Nami looked at us and said "Oh why not I'm getting something from there anyway." She said the last part in her head,

we walked to the base "When we get there were gonna see Zoro the Pirate Hunter." Everyone gasped when I said that "This Zoro guy sounds interesting I want him to join my crew." "Uh hello Luffy what part of 'pirate hunter' didn't you undertand." Nami said "So he's not a bad guy now is he." "But Luffy I heard that he's a demon in a disguise he can use three swords, I even heard he had a scent of a bloodhound." Coby said 'Bloodhound? Please he can get lost in a streight line.' I thought giggleing "What's so funny Mikal?" Luffy asked me "Oh nothing." I said

"Well the base is under command of Captain Morgan." As soon as Coby said that everyone paniced and went indoors "Huh I can understand Zoro but why Morgan?" "Coby listen just like when there are good pirates some marines are a bunch of curropted morons." I said "WHAT!? But that's impossible!" Coby said "Actually its true I met one and he was bribed to leave a pirate crew alone." Nami said clutching her left shoulder in anger "What's wrong Nami?" Luffy asked concerned "Nothing you should concerned yourself about!" Nami said scaring Coby "Hey I was wondering if your all right or not, I mean you were holding your shoulder did someone hurt you?"

Nami calmed down and said "No." Luffy could tell she was lying but decided to keep quiet about it, when we arrived at the base Nami left saying "Well this is where we part for now we might run into each other if fate allows it." Nami said

"Hey Nami if we did ran into each other again will you join my crew?" Luffy asked "I'll think about it." Nami said as she left we then climbed over the wall to see Zoro tied up in a random cross like logs tied together

"Oh my that's him Roronoa Zoro." Coby said but a little girl named Rika came by to give Zoro food "Hey what are you doing here?" Zoro asked her "I came to give you food." She said showing two rice balls "I don't need one now go away before you get killed." "Now now that's no way to treat children Zoro. Hm oh rice balls don't mind if I do." Some blonde guy named Helmeppo said eating one of the rice balls "Pwah you call this a rice ball it has surger in it you supossed to make it with salt."

"But I thought they would be sweeter if they have suger in them." Rika said

Helmeppo then took the rice ball threw it on the ground and stomped on it much to Rika's horror "I worked hard on it." "You throw her out unless you want me to tell my father."

Not wanting to face Morgan's wrath the solder did what he asked but not before telling her to cover her head, Luffy caught her and set her down we left until "Hey you in the trench coat." I turned to Zoro "can you get that for me."

I picked it up and put it in his mouth he coughed and said "That was dilecious thank you." "I'll tell her you said that." I said as I left to catch up to the others,

we are eating at the reasturant where the Rika told us about Zoro saving her from a wolf that is the pet of Helmeppo, and he came in "Oh man I'm so board, oh I know I'll go kill Zoro." Luffy then punched him when he said that "Hey you hit me I'll tell my father on you!" He said as he left

"Why don't you fight us yourself chicken!" I said as me and Luffy went to the marine base "Huh what are you two doing here?" Zoro asked us "Were here to make you part of our crew." I said "You two can't decide that by yourselves I'm not joining a pirate crew I have a goal to complete." Zoro said

"How about we get your swords back but you have to join our crew." I said "what!" We then went into the base Luffy used his Gum-Gum Rocket while I flew at the top of the base the soldiers are setting up a statue of Morgan the marine captain

"I am great!" He said "Yes captain you are great." One of his men said "But not enough people are paying their taxes I should go and set an example." As soon as he said that Helmeppo arrived "Daddy there's someone I need you to get he hit and I know you will never hit me!" "Do you even know why I never hit you? Morgan asked "cause I'm your son?" Morgan then hit him and said "No, cause your not worthy enough to be hit!" But however Luffy landed on the statue breaking it I flew down next to him

"Whops sorry about that." Luffy said "GET THOSE BRATS SO I CAN KILL THEM MYSELF!" Me and Luffy then left "Say Mikal any idea where Zoro's swords are?" Luffy asked yeah I told him Ace and Sabo that I'm from another universe and you can guess his reaction. "So your an alien COOL!" But the other two didn't believe me until I revealed Ace's father being king of the pirates and Sabo being son of a noble family much to their shock, but enough of that, we kept running till we ran into Nami "Huh? Nami what are you doing here?" Luffy asked "I was going to ask you two the same thing." Nami said but the marines cought up to us

"AHHH WHAT DID YOU IDIOTS DO!" Nami asked "We broke a satue." Luffy said 'Ah great at this rate we will miss Helmeppo's room.' I thought as I turned around and used the Firewall technique to block the marines "We only have 30 minutes let's go." I said as Luffy followed me and Nami seeking another way out,

we found Helmeppo's room "wWich swords are his?" Luffy asked me "All of them he uses three sword style." I said taking the swords and jumped out of the window with Luffy, the guns hit us but it didn't do squat, Luffy recoshade the bullets shocking the marines "What are you two?" "I'm the man who'll be king of the pirates." Luffy said

"Those two must've eaten Devil Fruits well if guns can't work try swords!" Morgan said as I slice Zoro free with my claws he then grabbed his swords and blocked the marines "Well I made myself an enemy, from now on I'm a pirate and if you two get in my way of being the worlds greatest swordsman you two will pay." Zoro said

"I wouldn't expect anything else the pirate king needs a strong member." Luffy said "Cowards all of you well then kill yourselves." The marines then pointed their guns on their chin that is until I knocked Morgan out freeing the marines who cheered "Morgan made them that way." I said as we go to the reasturant which Zoro ate a lot of food for going without food for three months.

"So captains are there any other members besides me?" "Nope just us for now and our boats outside." Zoro looked and saw our small boat "Huh." Just then the marines came in "Excuse me but are you three pirates then so I'm afraid were gonna ask you to leave." Everyone protested when he said that

"Well that's expected come on guys lets leave." I said the marines asked Coby if he is with them Luffy revealed that he was with Alvida which causes him to beat Luffy up, after we left they saluted "Men we saluted to pirates so for punishments we go a 10 mile lap." "Yes sir!" The marines said as we went to find some more crewmates

Well finally that's it hope you enjoyed so please leave a review and sorry for the lack of paragraphs its a little habit of mine that I'll try to break but let me know if I have more error s thank you.


	2. East Blue Saga Part 2: Orange Town Arc

It has been 3 days since we left the island and we are sailing the seas but we have a slight problem

"I'M HUNGRY~!"

Yup we are starving thanks to Luffy

"Hey its your fault Mikal told you not not to eat all the food but you did it anyway." Zoro said.

"But I was hungry." Luffy said.

"By the way isn't it weird that you two don't have any navigation skills at all?" Zoro said.

"Never learned how to." Luffy said.

"I can't even tell where I am on the map." I said.

"Well we have to get a navigator as soon as possible." Zoro said.

"We also need a musician and a cook and-." "Those can wait!" Zoro said interuppting Luffy, we then lie down saying "so hungry~."

Luffy then saw the giant bird "hey food." Luffy said.

"how are we going to catch it?" Zoro asked,

"just leave it to me Gum-Gum Rocket!" Luffy called out his attack as he launched himself toward the bird,

"Luffy wait!" I said as I transformed into a dragon and flew toward him but we got caught,

"uh Zoro a little help please?" Luffy asked which Zoro chased us saying "WHY YOU TWO I CANT BELIEVE THIS!" rowing after us, while he's chasing us three of Buggy's crew mates spotted him "hey mister stop the boat!" "Shipwreckers I can't stop so you guys have to jump on!" Zoro said shocking them,

"What!? You can't be serious!" They said as they jumped on the boat "okay freeze this boat is now under control of the Buggy Pirates." One of them said, Zoro looked at them questionably then beat them up having them row for him "sorry we have no idea you were the Pirate Hunter Zoro." They said,

"Well now thanks to you three I have lost sight of my friends." Zoro said upset at them "By the way how did you three get shipwrecked?"

"We were tricked by a girl she gave an empty treasure box then left us to get strike by a lightning storm!" The three stooges said, Zoro was amazed by her ability much to the three crew's annoyance.

*meanwhile Nami's POV*

I finaly got it I finaly got the map of the Grand Line, but unfortunately Buggy's Goons were chasing me "COME BACK HERE WITH OUR MAP THIEF!" They screamed well its not like all my problems answer is gonna fall out of a sky. Just then I heard a crash and to my surprise its Luffy and Mikal maybe they can help me.

*Luffy's POV*

"Hey Luffy Mikal!" We heard a female voice we turned and saw Nami running toward us, "Hey Nami!" I said as me and Mikal ran toward her, but we noticed some guys chasing her "Let us handle them Nami." I said as Mikal strike the two of them but one of them cut. My. HAT! So I kicked his ass saying "Don't damage my hat." I growled at him.

"Wow you two are strong aren't you?" Nami asked us, "Yeah we are." I said now what we were doing again? Oh yeah "Were hungry~!" Me and Mikal moaned "Come on you I'll feed you two." Nami said. When we arrived we are like crazy "How long were you two at sea?" Nami asked "Three days." Mikal said "So Luffy did you and Mikal managed to convinced Zoro to join?" She asked

"Yup we did!" I said but then I notice her holding a map "hey Nami are you a navigator?" I asked "Yup I'm the best navigator you will ever see." Nami said she has to join us right now "well have you give my offer a thought?" I asked hoping she will say yes "well I'm still thinking about it but I guess I can temporarily join you for a while." Nami said I'm upset that its only temporarily but she's with us nonetheless.

"But before I join I'm trying to collect 100,000,000 berries so can you help me?" She asked "what do you need them for?" I asked "secret." She said sticking her tongue out she's hiding something from me but what?

*my POV*

And just like that she tied us up I thought she would "Nami why did you tie us up?" Luffy asked "my plan." She said taking us to Buggy "So let me get this straight you are tired of your old bosses and want to join my crew right?" He asked "yup they always put me in danger so I'm switching." Nami said "and what's your name girly?" He asked "Nami." She told him

"well then let's throw a welcoming party for Nami!" Buggy said as they partied but not before putting us in a cage. Nami then came to us "So how are you two holding?" She asked "he's gonna ask you to kill us." I said "Don't worry Mikal I'll just make them drunk enough to pass out then I'll let you two out okay?" Nami said

"hey Nami are you done saying goodbye to your old bosses?" Buggy asked "yes Buggy I am." Nami said walking back to Buggy

"All right Nami take a look at my special Buggy ball so allow me to demonstrate. FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!" Buggy commanded they fired the cannon which destroyed half of the city block much to Nami's horror "all right Nami prove yourself by killing your former bosses." Buggy said menacingly which made Nami nervous

"Uhh how about more sake instead captain." Nami said nervously "kill him Nami then we'll drink some more." Buggy said Nami didn't want to kill us because 1) she'll be no better then pirates and 2) she'll lose the only friends she ever had she doesn't know what to do.

"You lack the pirate's resolve." Luffy said "And what's that? Killing innocent people like bugs?" Nami said

But I smirked and said "No the pirate's resolve to risk his life except big nose here is to chicken to fight." I said "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NOSE!" Buggy said. Just then a voice I don't even recognize just said "Now, now Buggy do you really have to be sensitive about your nose?"

When we take a look at where the voice came from and there was a man, he was dressed in a pirate clothing and has two guns and two swords two of one on each hip he has a long white hair with a white beard he looked like a real pirate 'Who is THIS guy I never seen him in any of the One Piece episodes let alone the manga?' I looked and saw Nami is terrified

'Why is Nami scared of him could he be? No he couldn't be Arlong hates humans and besides Nami his crew is full of nothing but fishmen.' "Sorry Davy Jones I just hate people making fun of fun of my nose." Buggy said Davy Jones that's Davy Jones? I can't believe it just then he walked to Nami and said "Why hello Nami I'm surprised to see you here." Jones said

"Hmm? Do you two know each other?" Buggy asked

"She is part of another pirate crew collecting money for their captain." Jones said 'Oh no.' I thought "Really your trying to steal my treasure are you Nami?" Buggy asked "N-no of course not captain." Nami said sweating

Jones knew she was lying but Buggy unfortunately does not "Okay Nami I believe you now kill your old bosses." Buggy said. One of the crew members grabbed the match box and said "Here let me show you how its done." Nami then hit the guy with her bo staff "Nami your not having second thoughts are you?" Buggy asked Nami was hesitating until Zoro came by "You two are trouble you know that?" Zoro said "Hey that three swords its Roronoa Zoro!" One of the crew mates said

"So Zoro you came for my bounty?" Buggy asked "No I'm done bounty hunting." Zoro said "Are you really?" Jones said "so you must be Davy Jones one of the Eight Warlords of the Sea." Zoro said 'wait there are 8 warlords and he's one of them? What is going on here?' I thought.

"Well Zoro if I kill you I'll become famous." Buggy said until Zoro cut him in half 'I can't believe I was afraid of that weakling.' Nami thought Buggy's crew then giggled "I killed their boss why are they laughing?" Zoro said "Don't underestimate him Zoro he ate a devil fruit known as the Chop-Chop Fruit swords won't work on him, also he used to be on Gold Roger's crew." I said "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" Buggy said shocked that I knew about that.

Jones was shocked as well as well as everyone everyone else, I used this distraction to use my demonic claw technique to escape with Luffy surprising the crew again "Luffy you grab Nami I got Zoro." I ordered him he grabbed Nami while I got Zoro who got stabbed by Buggy while in a surprised state and we ran off

*a few minutes later at the pet shop Luffy's POV*

After we arrived I set Nami down while Mikal took Zoro to one of the abandoned buildings to put a bandage on his wound, good I need to talk to Nami about what Davy Jones said earlier is she really in another pirate crew "hey Nami what Jones said is it true?" I asked he lowered her head took her left sleeve and moved it up showing her tatoo

"this is the mark of the Arlong Pirates I joined them by force." "How?" I asked

"It all started when I was at my house I was living with my adopted mother Belle-mere and my adopted sister Nojiko. We live on a tangerine farm, business is slow but we always manage. We were poor but we had enough money to live here and buy cloths, I loved it here but we got into an argument about my cloths and I said I wished I was adopted by rich people then I ran away. Then Genzo the mayor of my village found me and told me how Belle-mere found me and Nojiko she was a marine soldier when she found us."

"Wait your mother is a marine my grandfathers a marine soldier and still is." I said

"Really? What's your grandfathers name? She asked me

"Garp he's a vice-admiral." I said surprising her "Wait your grandfather is Garp the Fist?" She asked "Yup!" I said "Well what's he like I only heard of his heroics?" Nami asked "Well he was mean to me and Mikal." I said causing Nami to gasp "What did he do to you?" She asked in a half angry half concerned voice.

"Well he always gave me what he likes to call the first of love he threw me and Mikal to the for sent us flying on baloons and drop us in a hole to fend for ourselves and we were little kids." I said "why that for a marine he sucks at parenting (say it with me worst grandparent ever.) I can't believe he put you two through all that what else did he do?" She said

"He left us with mountain bandits but they were nice and that's where i met my brothers Ace and Sabo." I said "Wait you have brothers?" She said surprised "Yeah but like you and Nojiko were not related to each other at all." I said with a grin "well what are they like?" Nami asked "Ace was a little mean but Sabo was nice we often trained together and hunt our own food to survive."

"Well which one of you left first?" She asked "Sabo did but he was killed by a Celestial Dragon." I said sadly "oh I'm sorry." Nami said "don't worry he wouldn't want me to cry about it and Ace left second and I'm last. Now what happened after Belle-mere found you?" I said.

Nami sighed and said "well after she found us she brought us back to the village, I don't remember much because I was a baby when this happened, but Bellemere has decide that she was mature enough to be a parent after the story Nojiko found me and we went back home, but Arlong came by and took over my entire Island he said we have to pay for our lives 100,000,000 berries for adults and 50,000,000 for children. We ran to our home but Genzo told us to hide somewhere, Bellemere tried to fight Arlong with a gun but he bit it with his teeth and have her pay him she was about to until she told him it wasn't for her it was for us." Nami was crying.

I hugged her "did he kill her?" I asked angrily "he almost did (remember what I said in my account it will contain AU) but was stopped by someone named Ignetus he was wearing a cloak so we couldn't see his full face he warned Arlong not to go anywhere near my family, but when he saw my map he took me and made me part of his crew, then we made a deal if I bring him 100,000,000 berries he'll let me and my village go and I been stealing money from pirates ever since, so if you don't want me in your crew anymore then I understand I'm just a pirate thief after all and I might betray you."

Nami was crying harder so I tightened my hug and said "who said I don't want you in my crew anymore." Nami let out a gasp and pulled back from my hug with a surprise look on her face "Nami I'll help you free your village besides he promised didn't he?" Nami was crying again what's wrong? Did I did something that I shouldn't?

I was about to ask what's wrong when Nami hugged me say thank you over and over again before pulling back and kissed me, why did she do that? But it feels so good I think I like it.

*Nami's POV*

What am I doing? Oh. My. God I'm kissing Luffy and on his lips nonetheless it feels so good, but wait what if Luffy doesn't like it? Oh no! Way to go Nami you just lost what might be the only chance to save your village. I pulled back to apologize when all of a sudden he kissed me back, wait does that mean he likes it? He wrapped his arm around my waist and placed his hand on my head to keep me from escaping, not that I want to, I placed my arm around his waist and my hand on his head, he licked my bottom lip asking permission to enter my mouth I gladly let him in allowing him to explore my mouth. Oh god I'm in heaven he played with my tongue then brought his tongue back in his mouth inviting me in I accepted his invitation. We were kissing and having tongue battles until our lungs begged us for air I looked at him with a blush on my face.

"Wow that was amazing." Luffy said "yeah it is." I said "Nami why did you kissed me?" He asked I thought a while "Well you are willing to help me and I was so happy about that." I said "Oh well can we do it again?" When he said that I smiled and said "only if you promise to do this with me and me only." Luffy grinned at me and said "promised." He said I kissed him again Luffy stroke my back and invaded my mouth I couldn't help but moan in pleasure, I stroke his hair carefully not to touch his straw hat I don't want this to end ever but however a voice interrupted us

"Hey don't you kids go making out somewhere where pirates can spot you!" We looked and saw an old man going to the pet store which was guarded by a dog "What's with a dog?" Luffy asked "That's Chouchou he's the pet of this shops owner who died of a disease." The old man said "Oh dear." I said feeling pity for the dog "By the way names Boodle." He said

"My names Luffy and this is Nami." Luffy said "Well Luffy if you and want to make out with your girlfriend do it somewhere safe and not out here okay." Boodle said me and Luffy blushed "I'm/shes not my/his girlfriend." We said "If that's so why are you kissing?" He asked "Well he offered to help me with my problems and I was just so happy that I kissed him unconsiously." I said blushing

Just then we heard a roar we looked and saw a weird man riding on a lion "All right which one of you is Roronoa Zoro you made the captain mad." The weird guy said oh man this is trouble.

*back to my POV*

When I heard Luffy being amazed by something when I looked outside and lookie here its Mohji and his pet lion Richie, well time to go "Hey Luffy let me fight this guy." I said "Are you sure Mikal?" Luffy asked "Hey this guy will be a piece of cake." I said "Is that so? Richie get him!" Mohji said sending his lion to attack me but "Finger pistol!" I poked Richie in the chest knocking him out much to Mohji's shock

"Next up tempest kick wind blow!" I said sending Richie and Mohji flying "Those pirates. This town is my treasure and I'm going to defend it even if it cost me my life!" He said, I then karate chopped him in the head knocking him out "HEY you don't have to knock him out like that!" Nami said

"Well I can't tell him that he needs to leave it to us can I?" I said just then I spotted a Buggy ball which blew up the house Zoro was in, Luffy then grabbed Nami and pulled her into a hug putting her head on his chest and let the debris pierced his back grunting in pain. Nami was blushing hard she couldn't believe Luffy was hugging her, but then she heard a cough she pulled back and saw Luffy had coughed up blood and have the debris on his back "Luffy, you took all that damage for me?" She asked feeling guilty that Luffy got hurt.

"Because I don't want any of my friends to get hurt besides the safety of my crew comes before my own." Luffy said Nami smiled at him 'maybe he's not like the other pirates after all.' "Thank you Luffy." Nami said giving his cheek a kiss Luffy pouted wanting another one on his lips causing her giggle and give him a peck on his lips making him smile.

"That'll be 100,000 berries unless of course you can give me a kiss better then that." Nami said I can tell she loves Luffy's kisses they so go together Luffy kissed Nami and ,wait did his hand went into her shirt? must be instincts, he was caressing her bare back making her moan but Zoro interrupted the moment "Hey are you two dating now? In case you forgotten Buggy's after us." Oh yeah I forgot about that.

When we have reached Buggy's hideout the first thing Luffy said was "HEY BIG NOSE!" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Buggy asked "Big nose!" Luffy said "That's it your dead fire the Buggy Ball!" Buggy ordered and they did just that but Luffy reflected it with his Gum-Gum Balloon attack sending it back to Buggy who used his men as a shield.

"Whoa that was a close one, okay Cabaji you deal with them!" Buggy said "Okay captain." Cabaji said as he rode to stab Luffy but was blocked by Zoro "If you want to fight someone I'm your man." Zoro said "Ah Roronoa Zoro it will be a pleasure to fight you." Cabaji said as the swordfight began he then breathed fire on Zoro saying "Arsonal Technique!" Causing Zoro back off Cabaji then kicked him in his wound

"Hey! That's cheating why aren't you two doing something isn't he your friend?" Nami said "its his fight we have no right to interfeare." I said "Now for my next trick Hike on the Mountains." Cabaji said then Buggy grabbed Zoro's legs with his separate hands "Cabaji I'll hold him while you finish him off!" Buggy said "Thanks Captain now for my final move Sting of the Unicycle!" Cabaji said, Luffy punched Buggy causing him to let go of Zoro who then dodged Cabaji's attack "This is his fight no interfearance." Luffy said

"Whatever I don't need the captains help to beat you, Dance of the Tops!" Cabaji said Zoro cut all of his tops "I had enough of your talking let's finish this." Zoro said "I couldn't said it better myself." Cabaji said charging at Zoro "Oni." "You can't win Roronoa Zoro!" "Giri!" Zoro slashed Cabaji blood spurt out of him as he fell to the ground in defeat.

"How embarrassing to be defeated by mere thieves." "We're not thieves we're pirates." Zoro said Davy Jones then ran toward Zoro to try and slice him but I blocked him "Sorry but Zoro just done fighting so im your man for battle." I said "hmm your sharp kid I like it." Jones said as the battle begin I used my finger pistol technique but Davy Jones blocked it with his sword then breath fire on me! Did he ate a devil fruit but to my more surprise, when I breathed fire next he shot water from his hands okay obviously he didn't eat a devil fruit.

"Your fast what is your name kid?" Jones said "Mikal." I said "Well then Mikal show me your devil fruit power." Jones said "Gladly." I said transforming into a dragon much to every ones shock, "You see I ate the Lizard-Lizard Fruit Model: Dragon." I said with a smirk "Impressive but can you fight?" Jones said as he swing his swords at me.

"Demonic Claws!" I called out my attack as we did a little sword fight he then drew his two pistols and shoot at me I dodged them and continued the sword fight with him until I knocked the two swords out of his hand, we then do a martial arts fight he set his hands on fire I used the paper art technique to dodge them then kicked him in the face, Jones then took out his pistols and fires them again but I destroyed then and used my explosion punch technique almost destroying the village and knocking him out much to everyone's shock but for some reason his body disappears.

"What the!? Okay what happened?" I asked confused "I knew it it was just a clone those things are weaker then the others." Nami said if that was a clone then where's the real one?

*meanwhile at Arlong Park*

Jones' eyes widen in shock as one of his clones have been defeated a sawshark fishman noticed "what's up Davy Jones?" The fish an said "one of my clones has been defeated will you excuse me for a moment I have some... private matters to do." Jones said "of course take all the time you want." The fishman said Jones entered the building and into his room which was a giant circle table then several images appeared one is a woman with a snake tail, the other looks like a xenomorth, the other has red skin and horn on top of his head, the other looks like a draconic being, the other looks like a fat demon, the other is a vampire, and the other looks like a dog, the final one looks like a witch but however they are looking at two demonic eyes.

"Nice of you to come Davy Jones now we can get to the reports." The eyes said

"Orochimaru has just started the sound village." The snake woman said

"Aizan has joined my hollows as we speak." The red demon said

"Planet Vegeta has been destroyed but Kakarot has been sent to destroy the earth." A xenomorth demon said

"Zeref is still on the island but I'm still trying so to speak." The draconic demon said

"the Gourmet Corp. Is still hunting down GOD as we speak." The fat demon said

"Train has joined the government organization and Creed is planning still." The dog demon said.

"The Major is making a vampire army to attack the United Kingdom after escaping Germany." The vampire said

"Medusa is planning to release Asura from his flesh prison Death made for him." The witch said

"Excellent everything is going according to plan now what of you Davy Jones." The eyes asked "Teach has formed his pirate crew, the Blackbeard Pirates, and is waiting for me to meet him in Jaya at Mock Town." Jones said "Excellent now." "But I have other reports." Jones said "go on." The eyes said "I have encountered new crew of pirates they don't have a name yet but this crew has two captains and one of them isn't from this universe I believe." Jones said shocking the others.

"You can't be serious no one else can travel through the multiverse." The snake woman said "I am he had just defeated one of my clones." Jones said "if he is a threat then eliminate him." The eyes said "understood." Jones said as the others disappeared, he then noticed someone is in the building and made himself known to that person "I sugesst you leave and never speak of this to anyone I would hate to tell Nami that one of her villagers died spying on me especially if its Cocoyashi's mayor got that Genzo." Jones said to the person now known as Genzo.

"What is this? Who are these people? And what are they talking about Jones?" Genzo asked "to tell you the truth I'm part of an organization that intends to destroy the multiverse." "W-what?" "And by the way Nami is now teaming up with an unnamed pirate crew, one which defeated my clone, you can tell the village that but keep everything else a secret got it Mr. Mummy." Jones said Genzo glared at him in rage.

"You are free to go." Jones said letting Genzo go who left the building he then gave a demonic grin he loves his job.

*back at Orange Town Luffy's POV*

"THAT'S IT STRAW HAT! YOUR DEAD CHOP-CHOP CANNON!" Buggy said send his upper body after me I dodged it "Nice try Buggy Gum-Gum Pistol!" I yelled out my attack but Buggy dodged it damn well I'll try again but Buggy send his hand after me I dodged it but he. Cut. My HAT! He's dead now. "What's wrong Straw Hat did I cut your face?" Buggy said "no you cut my hat, you damaged MY TREASURE!" I said

"Then you should take care of it better, besides why would you call it treasure, treasures are gold and jewels not this old hat." Buggy said, he then put three hold on it he better stop that its pissing me off. "Besides why is that old hat important to you?" Buggy asked "Because Shanks gave it to me." I said "SHANKS!? You know Shanks? No wonder why this hat looked familer." Buggy said stomping it "Stop it!" I yelled

"Shanks and I were pirate apprentices back on Gold Roger's ship we found that devil fruit I ate and I was going to sell it until Shanks made me swallowed it (and by making you you mean he scared you into doing it right?) I lost my ability to swim because of him." Buggy said

"So what? It was an accident right?" I asked "Accident or not he took my ability to swim and I'll kill anyone who takes my treasure, NAMI!" Nami looked at Buggy who's top half came after him "Give me back my treasure!" He said as I kicked him in the balls.

"My balls. That's it Chop-Chop Festival!" Buggy said as all of his body parts went flying "Oh Nami. GIVE ME BACK MY TREASURE!" Buggy said I noticed his feet don't fly so I took one and I tickled him then pinched him and slam his feet to the ground "Stop that!" "I think the one who should stop is you!" Nami said as she threw he bag at him but he caught it.

"Thanks for giving me back my treasure Nami." Buggy said "Let go!" "No you let go!" "Let go of my treasure." "This is my treasure." They argued "Hey your fights with me." I said kicking him in the face along with the bag "All right that's it Chop-Chop Assemble!" Buggy said as he assembled his parts well most of it he looked tiny "Looking for these?" Nami said with Buggy's body parts tied up.

"Wow your a great thief." I said Nami's face was red when I said what's wrong with her? Is she sick or something? Oh well I'll worry about that later so i used the Gum-Gum Rocket technique to and him flying, heh what a weakling.

*back to my POV*

After Luffy sent Buggy flying we decide to walk back to the ship, me and Luffy decide to leave one bag behind but Nami refused "Oh come on Nami they need something to rebuild their village." Luffy said "I said no Luffy besides you know I need it." "We can always get more later besides you said you hated pirates right, but wouldn't we be like Buggy if we keep all the money to ourselves?" I said.

Nami had a surprised face and said "yeah I guess your right besides like you said we can always get more later." Nami said as she (regretbaly) left the other bag behind we got on the ship and sailed off but not before getting a thanks from the mayor, Nami then bonk Luffy on the head

"That's for making me leave my money behind." She then kissed him on the lips for 10 seconds before seperating "And this is for thinking selflesshly." She said ruffing his hair making him smile he ruffled hers in return making her giggle "Now that we have a navigator let's go find us a ship." I said as we sailed off.

There sorry about that writers block is a pain isn't it but please review will ya.


	3. East Blue Saga Part 3: Syrup Village Arc

After our adventure in Orange Town we are still sailing trying to find an island to land on and we did and it was inahabited by weird animals "Oh my god this is a weirdest island I've ever been to." Nami said as we walked around I suspect Gaimon may be coming right about now.

"Hold it! I am the gaurdian of this island leave now or you will suffer my wrath!" He said "You sure Mr. Guy-In-The-Treasure-Box?" I said causing Gaimon to come out in shock "HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT!" Gaimon said "Are you some kind of a Jack-in-the-Box!" Nami asked "as a matter of fact I am in the box and my name is- YOU IDIOT I'M A PERSON NOT A TOY!" Gaimon said

"Well then let me get you out of that box." Luffy said "Wait Luffy that box is part of his body now if you break it you'll hurt him." I said "Whew thanks mister." Gaimon said "Names Mikal and this is Nami." I said "How did you get stuck on this island?" Luffy asked "Well I was left here by a pirate crew I was with we came to get treasure but all of the boxes were empty I noticed there are more on top of the rock there so I've been guarding them ever since." Gaimon said

"Well we'll help you get those treasure boxes." Luffy said surprising Gaimon "R-really?" He asked crying tears of joy and led us to the rock me and Luffy used our devil fruit powers much to Gaimon's shock "We got the boxes." I said "good now bring them down you two!" Nami said "Forget it!" Luffy said "What!?" Nami and Gaimon said "Yup they are staying up there." I said

"Okay quit joking around you two." Nami said "We're not joking Nami." I said with a grin 'Why those two and I thought they were different well I'll leave at the next island.' She thought "It's okay they won't let them down if they don't want to." Gaimon said "But it's your treasure." Nami said

"Luffy Mikal you two are great kids I was afraid this would happen those treasure boxes their empty aren't they?" "Yup every single last one of them." I said 'Those two, I see you wern't thinking about yourselves you were thinking about Gaimon's feelings.' Nami thought with a smile later that night we are drinking sake, well most of us i only drink water.

"Well it's too bad that there's no treasure at all but at least I made new friends" Gaimon said "Well how about you join my crew we could always have a new member." Luffy said, Gaimon cried tears of joy and we went crazy but when morning came Gaimon decided to stay "You sure you won't want to join?" Luffy asked "Yeah besides I grown used to the animals here so their my new treasure." Gaimon said

"Well then be careful here." Nami said as we left "Well that Gaimon guy sure was nice sure wish he could really join the crew." Zoro said "Yeah but he's happy with the animals." Luffy said Nami then walked up to Luffy and kissed him "That's for thinking about Gaimon's feelings." Nami said,

Luffy then kissed her back much to her shock he then pulled back and said "This is fun." Luffy said Nami gave a seductive grin and said "If you think kissing's fun Luffy then your gonna die with a grin after sex." Nami said "What's that?" Luffy asked causing Nami to giggle "I'll tell you later or I'll show you later." Nami said winking flirtatiously Luffy just looked at her confused,

When we arrived at an island we saw a long nosed man who said "Hold it right there pirates! You are entering the territory of the notorious Captain Usopp leave now or you'll suffer the wrath of my 80,000,000 men!" "And by 80,000,000 men you mean 3 kids right?" I said causing Pepper Onion and Carrot ran off "Okay maybe the 80,000,000 was exaggerating but I have a slingshot that rivals any pistol users not to mention that I am a proud man so leave now or I'll show you why they called me Proud Captain Usopp." Usopp said

"Are you even willing to use it beside those things are used for actions not threat." I said causing Usopp to shiver in fear "Hey Mikal his name sounds familiar do you know why?" Luffy asked "that's because Yassop kept bragging about him." I said shocking Usopp "wait you two know my father!" We went into a restaurant where we talked to Usopp about his dad "Wow my father part of the Red-Haired Shanks' crew I never knew."

"Yup its true he never shuts up about you." Luffy said "And it was getting on our nerves he never stop telling us about you even if we said no." I said "Wow he always tell you two about me he must've missed me." Usopp said "Yup but now we need a ship do you know someone?" I asked knowing fully well that he does.

"Nope not one that I know now if you'll excuse me I got something to take care of." Usopp said running off "He definitely knows someone but he's not telling us." Nami said, just then Pepper Onion and Carrot came in saying "We came to save the captain!" Luffy then patted his full belly "Ahh that was some good meat." "M-meat?" They said nervously "if your looking for your captain, we ate him." Zoro said sinisterly.

"And you three are next." I said evilly licking my lips then the trio pointed to Nami and said "AHHH SHE IS A WITCH!" "EXCUSE ME?! DID YOU JUST CALLED ME A WITCH!" The three then ran out with Nami growling angrily at them "I can't believe those three calling me a witch." She said "They must be blind then." Luffy said unknowingly making her angrier.

"Oh and why is that?" Nami asked getting ready to hit him on the head "Your prettier then a witch." He said grinning Nami looked at him in shock and said "W-what did you say." "I said your prettier then a witch." Luffy repeated making her blush she kissed his cheek saying "That makes me feel a little bit better." "Let's just get our ship." I said as much as I love the sight but we have stuff to do so we went to Kaya's mansion where Usopp is telling her a story which is what the kids told us.

"All right let's get in the mansion." Luffy said holding Nami bridal style which made her blush the rest of us hold on to me as I transformed into a dragon and flew off much to their shock while Luffy used his Gum-Gum Rocket technique to lunch himself and Nami to the garden while landed there and transformed back much to Usopp's and Kaya's shock.

"Hey did you eat a devil fruit?" Usopp said "Well me and Luffy did I ate the Lizard-Lizard Fruit Model: Dragon and he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit." I said "a dragon man and a rubber man?" Kaya asked "yup and you must be Kaya right?" I asked "Why yes I am." She answered "We're friends of Usopp and we like to ask you a favor." I said "What is going on here?" A voice said we looked and saw Kaya's butler Klahadore or as he really been called Kuro "Oh Klahadore don't worry these people are just here to-."

"I will hear your excuses later Ms. Kaya so what do you want if its money then I'll have it for you." Kuro said ,"actually were here to get a ship." I said "oh well if thats the case then I'm sorry you will find a ship elsewhere." Kuro said he then looked at Usopp "Well you must be Usopp am I right?" He asked "Yup I'm the notorious Captain Usopp!" "Hmm I heard you have a reputation as a lier not to mention your father is a pirate is that right?" Kuro said

"Yes my father is a pirate what about it?" Usopp asked "Yeah besides how do we know your not the lying one here?" I asked "What do you mean?" Kuro said "You know what I mean Klahadore or should I say Kuro of the Thousand Plans!" I said with a smirk Kuro gave a surprised look "I... I don't know what your talking about." Kuro said fixing his glasses "Klahadore are you really a pirate?" Kaya said

"Of course not you don't believe these people over me would you?" Kuro asked "No." Kaya answered "Is this how you plan on getting Kaya's fortune? By framing me? I wouldn't be surprised considering your father's a filthy pirate." Kuro said angering Usopp "Don't you dare insult my father!" "Yeah you stupid cat." I said "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kuro screamed "Klahadore you apologize right now!" Kaya said

"why should I? What I said is true isn't it?" Kuro said "Come on guys let's leave the kitty here to complain." I said "That's right run with Usopp son of the filthy pirate." Kuro said causing Usopp to punch him "Shut up you." Usopp said "Big mistake Kuro." I said causing Kuro to push me to the ground "STOP CALLING ME THAT I AM NOT KURO!" Kuro yelled out "Klahadore stop that!" Kaya said as we left.

We are at the front of the mansion talking "Mikal why did you call Klahadore Kuro." Usopp said "Just to mess with him." I said just then Onion came by "There's a guy walking backwards!" He screamed "Lier." Everyone but me said "No he right look." I said we saw Jango the man in a star sunglasses doing the moonwalk man what a Michael Jackson wannabe just then he stopped moonwalking then looked up

"Who called me a Michael Jackson wannabe?" Wait he heard that? Whoa now there's something you don't see everyday, but anyways the three Usopp Pirates came to him "Wow are you a hypnotist? Can you show us some skills?" They said "You really expect me to show a group of strangers my skills, okay just once." He said "Weirdo." Nami said "Now when I say 1 2 Jango you will fall asleep now 1 2 Jango!" As soon as he said that he and the kids fell asleep.

*meanwhile on the cliff Usopp's POV*

Me and Luffy are talking on the cliff when suddenly we spotted Klahadore and some weird looking guy they were talking about stealing Kaya's fortune but I jumped down and took them both out with my slingshot and Klahadore said "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry Usopp I didn't mean to insult your father and try to steal Kaya's fortune can you forgive me?" He asked so I forgave him for that insult and plan but I warned him not to do it again and (Me: *slap* USOPP GET THE STORY RIGHT OR I'LL HAVE THE MARINES CALL YOU "LIER USOPP"! Usopp: Okay okay just don't do that or slap me again please.) It seams they know each other.

"So Jango have you made the preparations?" Klahadore said "Of course we'll attack the village then I'll assassinate Kaya." Wait ASSASSINATE! "Don't say that Jango Assassinate is to strong for a word." Klahadore said "Oh right she will be killed by an 'accident'." Jango said "That's right in order for my plan to work she has to die by an accident." Klahadore said

"But before that I'll have her write her will saying all her stuff goes to you right?" Jango said "Exactly." Klahadore said "But I just don't get why you want to retire Kuro." Wait MIKAL WAS RIGHT!? "Don't call me that I abandoned that name years ago." Kuro said "Well sorry but that name is hard to remember." Jango said oh man I should warn the village and "HEY KURO!" Luffy! Don't give us away!

"Oh Usopp how much did you hear?" Kuro asked "No." I lied "Yeah we heard everything." Oh my god Luffy are you THIS stupid!? "Jango?" "When I say one two Jango you will fall asleep one two Jango." He said I was immune to hypnotism but Luffy fell asleep and FELL OFF THE CLIFF AND DIED OH NO! "Damn missed one should I take care of him?" Jango asked "No let him tell after all who would believe a lier and Usopp we're attacking the village tomorrow." Kuro told me he's right I'm a lier who would believe me but I ran to tell them anyway.

*back to my POV*

Its been an hour since Usopp left with Luffy I wonder what's taking them so long just then we saw Usopp running toward us covered in blood guess he and Luffy found out about Kuro "Hey Usopp where's Luffy?" Nami asked "it seams Klahadore is actually Kuro and he has that weird guy hypnotize him and HE'S DEAD!" What Usopp said shocked Nami "What but he can't be dead right?" Nami said well duh he's rubber right? So we went the meeting place and saw Luffy on the ground "There that's where he died." Usopp said

"Whoa no one can survive that fall." Carrot said Nami then walked toward him and listened "ZZZZZ." Yup he's asleep much to Nami's relief "WAKE UP YOU MORON!" Nami yelled hitting Luffy on the head which woke him up "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Luffy yelled Nami then hugged him and said "Don't scare me like that again you hear me?" Luffy hugged her back "So you were worried about me?" He asked

"Of course I can't let the only pirate I ever liked die." She said "Sorry Nami I didn't mean to scare you like that." Luffy said stroking the back of her head comfortingly she pulled back and pecked his lips "just don't do it again okay the last thing I need is losing a person I care about all right?" "Okay." Luffy said as the two hugged again "As much as I hate to interrupt a moment but we got a village to save." I said everyone huddled up to hear Usopp's plan.

"Okay here's the plan we put oil right here." Usopp said pointing to the hill where we at "Actually there more likely to appear here." I said pointing at the direction we came in "Okay we'll put oil here. " Usopp said we went to the entrance and put oil on the road and wait till morning, when morning came we wait for the Black Cat Pirates to come and they did only to find a suprise waiting for them.

"WHAT THE!? WHERE DID THE OIL CAME FROM!?" They screeched questionably "I put it there for I am the glorious Captain Usopp leave now or you'll suffer the wrath of my 80,000,000 men!" Usopp said. 'Does he honestly believe we will fall for such a rediculius lie?' They thought in question "80,000,000? Super!" Jango said moonwalking back to the ship

"He's lying captain man he's gullible." The crew said "How dare you trick me!" Jango said just then one of the crew members found our boat "Hey captain! There's a small boat here and it has 50,000 berries." Uh oh Nami's not gonna like it. 'They have that much!?' "Yes this is my treasure so if you want it you can have it." Oh she's gonna love this

"so take it and leave now before I send my army of Kaiju to destroy you!" Wow imagine that having an army of giant monsters at your command I bet its fun "Army of Kaiju we better get out of here." Jango said moonwalking away again "He's lying again." "You dare try to trick me again that's it men, kill him!" Jango commanded the did what they were ordered to do, until me Luffy and Zoro beat them all with Nami scolding Usopp for trying to give away our treasure.

"Okay when I say one two Jango you will become superhumans one two Jango!" And just like that their crazy strong even destroyed part of a cliff but however Luffy was hypnotized as well and defeated them all he even lifted the ships front part off (I forgot what its called okay) "when I say one two Jango you will fall asleep one two Jango!" Luffy fell asleep with the ship piece on top of him oh boy.

"Now for the rest of you time to call our ships guards Sham! Buchi! Come down!" Jango commanded and just like that the cat brothers came down "You called captain?" They said "I want you two to take care of them!" Jango said "But captain they look so strong." They fakefully wine but two swords came to their neck with a sinister voice saying "Do your jobs or I'll cut your heads clean off!" They fearfully look and saw Davy Jones glaring at them.

"You two take Zoro the one in the trench coats mine." Jones said that cat brothers nodded and went to fight Zoro who got 2 of his swords stolen so Usopp tried to help Zoro while Nami went to steal back his swords only to be stopped by Jones "And what exactly are you doing Nami?" Jones said holding Zoro's two swords "Well uh you see uh." Nami hesitated

"Do you believe Luffy will defeat Arlong he is stronger then any human being and you know it." Jones said "Yeah I knew that." Nami said "And remember if you don't come back within a month he will kill your family." Jones said making Nami shake in fear she knew how strong Arlong is and she refused to believe Luffy has the strength to defeat him but I knew he does she just needs to realize it but Nam enough i is having some serious doubt why is that hmm? Whatever so I dashed and punched Jones in the face sending him backwards.

"Nami listen Luffy is strong to defeat Arlong." I said "How do you know? You guys are nothing compared to fishmen their stronger then humans." Nami said man she is giving them too much credit "Maybe but that doesn't mean their invincible besides we can beat them you just have to believe in us." I said Nami looked at me for a while before going to get Zoro's swords while I deal with Jones

"What is going on here." An angered voice said we looked and saw Kuro standing there and he is not pleased "Well it seams the Black Cat Pirates aren't what they used to mind explaininng about this JANGO!" Kuro said "Well you see those kids found out about our plan and." "That'll be enough Jango those kids are a problem but I didn't expect you and everyone else to be useless." Kuro said

"You dare call us useless hah we bet you even gotten soft all these years." Just then Kuro suddenly appeared behind then with a tip of his blades on them "What were you saying?" Kuro asked 'That's it the Pussy Foot Maneuver I knew from the beginning he didn't lose all his skills.' Jango thought "your right I'm not as fast as I was before but I'll give you ten minutes to finish them off if their still alive by then I'll kill everyone." Kuro said standing on the road to Syrup Village the brothers then continued to fight Zoro with all their might Nami then gives Zoro his swords back.

"Thanks Nami." Zoro said "Whatever three swords don't make a difference besides we can still beat you." The two said as they went to attack Zoro but Zoro used his Tiger Hunt technique to defeat them "Having three swords and using three sword style is different." He said.

Meanwhile I was still fighting Davy Jones with all my might in my dragon form "Fire Blade!" He yelled out detour his swords on fire "Aqua Claws." I said as I transform my claws into water and we both clashed having an elemental sword fight before I knocked his swords off again we then battled with our fists and feet "If this is another one of your clones and I might ask where is the real you?" I asked

"With the Arlong Pirates." He said hmm I wonder oh well i'll think about it later after this battle I gave Jones a superman punch knocking him out causing his clone to dissipear again just then Kaya came by "Klahadore what is this Merry said you tried to kill him and that your really a pirate." She said "So he's still alive I thought I killed him." Kuro said "Kaya get out of here right now!" Usopp said just then Kaya pulled out a slingshot aim it at him and pulled the rubber part piece with a rock on it back

"Get out of this village now!" Kaya demanded "How dare you pull a slingshot at me." He said (Wait I don't plan on letting her use a slingshot on him. 4Kids: We do! Me: Oh no not you guys. 4Kids: That's right and we're taking over this story. Me: Robotnik! Robotnik: Dah! *alarm sounds and missiles fires* 4Kids: 0_0 Not again. *blows up again* Me: Thank you.)

Kaya pulled out her gun and aim it at at him "Get out of this village now!" Kaya demanded "you certenly have grown up haven't you Kaya, just imagine me Kuro captain of the Black Cat Pirates taking care of a snot nosed brat." Kuro said taking her gun away "Klahadore of its money you want I'll give it to you just don't attack the village." Kaya said

"Sorry but its not just money I wanted what I wanted is peace in mind all those years of piracy I was always ambushed by the marines and I grew tired of that so all I want was to relieve my stress." Just then Kuro was attacked by the Usopp Pirates "Guys don't!" Usopp said running to their aid just the Kuro stood up "Usopp I forgot you punched me in the face." "You insulted his father." I said

"Usopp Pirates protect Kaya at all costs!" Usopp said the kids did as they ordered and took Kaya to the forest "Jango I'll deal with the one in the straw hat you get Kaya to write her will!" Kuro said Jango did his order and went after Kaya "Zoro Usopp you help those kids protect Kaya." I said Zoro and Usopp did what they were ordered to do while Luffy fought Kuro.

*meanwhile Nami's POV*

I just stole the Black Cats' money I snuk in while they were distracted they don't have much just 50,000,000 berries to, I was standing at the helm of the ship i decide to watch the fight and let me tell you Kuro was fast I couldn't even see him but somehow Luffy made a hit on him "All right Straw Hat that's it time for my ultimate technique." Kuro said as he swings his arms back and forth

"No captain. Not that attack please." I heard the crew said why does that terrify them just ten Kuro screamed "Out of the Bag Attack!" And he dissipeared and to my shock he cut his own men "You see straw hat once I started the attack I can't stop till all of my enemies die." Just then I saw Luffy mad and what he said shocked me "HEY WHAT DO YOU TAKE YOUR CREW FOR THEY ARE YOUR FRIENDS~!" I couldn't believe it he actually saw his crew including me as his friend? Maybe Mikal was right I was so afraid of Arlong's strength that I believe no human being can stop him but like he said just because Arlong's stronger then a human being doesn't mean he can't be beaten by one, now I know what to do I'll ask him to help me free my village from Arlong because I can't help but think he might betray me through a loophole and besides if anyone can defeat Arlong its him. I continued to watch the fight

"Please I don't see them as my friends their a crew who will do anything the Captain asked them to like if I tell them to die they will die without question." Kuro said ugh I know Arlong's a Pirate but he treats his crew like family and never asks them to die but just when Kuro was about to use his attack again Luffy grabbed him and stretched his neck back saying "If you don't want a reputation then don't be a pirate." Kuro's crew then cheered for Luffy

"I'm not doing for you scum! Now Gum Gum." "No my flawless plan can't fail!" "Bell!" And just like that Luffy gave Kuro the hardest headbutt ever knocking him out I then left the ship just in time to see Luffy throw Kuro at his crew "W-who are you!" They asked "My name is Luffy the man who will be king of the pirates now take your trash and leave!" They did what he said fearfully when I walked up to him he fell on my arm.

" You did good Luffy." I said as I set him down on the ground with his head on my lap "I really hate people like him people shouldn't treat each other like that." "Of course not, not all pirates are honorable people like Shanks." I said stroking his head "I want some meat." I put his hat on his face when he said that "your unbelievable you know that Luffy." I said Luffy sit up and said

"Oh come on Nami I can't help growing hungry." He said I giggled and kiss his cheek "Let's just go back okay?" I said we got up and went to see how Usopp and the others are doing.

*one hour later my POV*

"Are you sure your allowed to be out of the bed?" Nami asked "Don't worry I'm already out of my depression so I'll be fine." Kaya said "hey you guys need a ship right I have one right here." Merry said introducing us to the Going Merry now we can sail to the sea with no problems at all too bad its only temporarily "Now you two are captains right so I'll-." "You can explain it to Nami." I said and he did just that

"Well this is goodbye Kaya." Usopp said "Yeah I'll miss you but I have something to give you just for good luck." "Hm and what's that?" Usopp asked Kaya gave him a kiss on his lips for a few seconds much to his shock he turned to us and said "Well I guess this is goodbye." Usopp said "What are you saying get on!" I said Usopp happily got on "Whoo now I'm a real pirate captain!"

"No way I'm the captain!" Luffy said "What about a co-captain?" Usopp asked "Sorry but only I get that role you will be our sniper." I said as we left "You really loved that boy don't you Kaya." Merry said "Yeah but at least he can finally be a pirate and this time he'll tell me some real stories." Kaya said watching us sail off

Finally I'm done hope you enjoyed. And yes I have plans for the Arlong Park Arc you have to wait two more chapters to find out what it is.


End file.
